Time of War
by NessaYume
Summary: "Now was not a time they were allowed to love. Now was a time of war. Now was for them to make mistakes and not feel. And so, a mutual understanding emerged between them.." LevixEren.. Mentions of ErwinxLevi and ErenxArmin


A/N: So, I told my friend once that I wanted to see Levi dancing to this song, and since then this has been running through my head. I still need to do a video for it, but for now.. Fanfic! Lol. This is a one shot, that will eventually have a follow up. But for now, I'm happy with it. (no beta, sorry)

**The Time of War**

He wasn't sure when it had began. This game between them was probably dangerous. He could see how Eren's friends looked at him when he was around. They knew about the dance that was happening.

It started small. Eren would shift his hips ever so slightly when he was inspecting his ranks. His eyes would lid and Levi couldn't help but rush past him in surprise.

As time went by, Eren grew bored of being ignored. During cleaning duty, Levi always seemed to walk into a room to find Eren bending over to pick stuff up, to reach behind furniture, or to just scrub a spot. His ass wiggled in the air with his movement and Levi couldn't help but begin to stare.

It was one of those days that Levi reciprocated for the first time. He walked into the dinning room, clad in his own cleaning clothes, only to find Eren leaning over table, reaching across it as he wiped the wood down. Levi felt the now familiar stir in his loins and found himself moving forward slowly.

Eren hadn't seemed to notice his presence quite yet, so Levi slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the middle of Eren's back. The younger boy stilled and Levi began to stroke his finger down his spine. Eren gasped as he looked back, surprise covering his features as he recognized his commanding officer. Levi allowed his fingers to ghost over Eren's ass that was still sticking out before he gave him his own smirk and pulled away, returning to his duties moments before Mikasa marched in looking for her _brother_.

Mikasa had known right away something was off, but Eren wouldn't speak to her about it as he simply went back to his own task, eyes continuously flickering to Levi across the room as he put his mask back on.

Slowly, things got bolder between them. In formation, when Eren tilted his hips to push his ass towards Levi, the older man would allow his finger tips to run over the small of his back as he walked by. That was when Mikasa noticed the reciprocation. Levi's eyes shifted up and caught her glare. He couldn't help but smirk at her, satisfaction bubbling in his gut as he left.

Weeks passed and Levi was feeling the heavy need in him. Eren was getting more and more persistent, and Levi was fighting a losing battle. The need to lower his hand to feel his ass in his hands. The need to feel a body pressed to his own. It had been so long since him and Erwin had separated. Since Erwin left him.

Eren was off limits though. He was so much younger than Levi. Forbidden fruit. He was Levi's subordinate! Besides, Levi could see the confused looks the brunette sent his blond friend. And the hurt looks Armin would send Eren or even Levi when he began to notice their behavior. It wasn't like Mikasa. Seeing those looks made Levi feel bad for the boy. He gave Eren the same look that Levi gave Erwin. Well, when Levi could. He had a reputation to uphold, damn it! So, a mask adorned his face quite often.

One evening, Levi was sitting alone in the dinning hall drinking a scotch when the door opened. He didn't look up, but heard the sure footsteps head straight for him. He was pushed back on the bench slightly, away from the table, and Eren was suddenly sitting on the surface before him.

Levi cocked a brow as he watched Eren throw his drink back and slam the glass back down. "Enough games already," Eren whispered huskily as he leaned forward, "Take me already, sir."

A smirk pulled at Eren's lips, but Levi was panicking on the inside. He pulled back and stood, putting distance between their bodies. "You're just a child, Jaeger." He spoke evenly before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a stunned Eren in his wake. His cock highly disapproved.

The next day, Levi was alone with Erwin as they were planning their next move against the titans and how to use Eren's power. Being so close to his former lover.. The man he still cared so deeply for.. Was tearing on Levi's heart. However, he managed to keep a straight face and got through the meeting. They would be presenting it to the others soon, now that they had agreed on things.

When he left Erwin, he found himself in need of a stiff drink. Not wanting to run into Eren and have a repeat of the night before, mostly because he was sure he wouldn't say no again, Levi changed into civilian clothing and headed to a bar in town.

Walking in, Levi found an empty bar stool and sat down with a sigh of relief. "Scotch, please. Neat." He ordered. The bartender silently poured, something Levi was grateful for, and then left to attend to other customers. He took a sip of his drink and leaned his forehead against the glass in his hand. The weight of his life and situation was leaning heavily on his shoulders and he was grateful for his small reprieve.

Suddenly, loud laughter greeted Levi's ears and he snapped up in surprise. Turning his head slowly to the side, he saw exactly who he had tried to avoid. Eren Jaeger sat at a table with some of his friends, including Mikasa and Armin.

Levi couldn't help but laugh internally as he saw Jean trying to get close to Mikasa as she only tried to gain Eren's attention. Eren for his part, scooted away from her, batting her hands away when she tried to wipe his face, causing Armin to blush.

But then.. Eren looked up and caught him staring. Levi just sat there, feigning disinterest as Eren smirked at him, all but Mikasa and Armin oblivious.

As the night progressed, he tried to tell himself he needed to leave. But how could he? Eren seemed to have something to prove as he danced with his friends. No matter who tried to get close to him, he would back away and catch Levi's eye again. And Levi for his part, couldn't look away.

He watched Eren's hips sway back and forth to the music. Watched his hands trail paths he wished his own could take. Ghosting over his ass and grabbing his crotch. Eren's eyes fucked him across the room, and when they hooded and he bit his lip, Levi couldn't help but let his own eyes grow heavy and a small moan escape his lips. And Eren _knew_ exactly what he had done. A smirk more confident than Levi had seen the boy use stretched across his lips.

Soon, Eren's friends were trying to get him to leave and Levi thought it best for him to slip out and away from them. He turned back to the bar and paid his tab, downing his last drink with a gulp and turning around.

Perhaps he had drank a bit more than he had planned, for he swayed and almost fell in surprise as he came face to face with none other than Eren Jaeger.

Eren reached out and steadied Levi who quickly pulled away, his skin tingling. "I thought you left." Levi spoke, regarding Eren carefully. The boy smiled and shook his head.

"I told them to go ahead, I wanted to dance some more." He said shyly, looking away as he but his lip again. Levi felt the urge to pull that lip free and bite down on it himself. Then, Eren looked back at him through his lashes and spoke again, "I want to dance with you." He said, honestly.

Levi couldn't help but let out a puff of a laugh between his lips. Eren just smiled and pulled him helplessly forward.

"Jaeger, stop this! I should go." He tried to reason, but he knew his heart wasn't in it at all, and Eren just pulled him along even more until they were in the middle of the dance floor, bodies pressed together tightly.

Thought left Levi as their fronts clashed together. Oh, how he had longed to feel a body against his. Eren was moving to the beat again, his hands running down Levi's arms to grasp his hands momentarily, placing them on his own hips that swayed hypnotically.

Levi felt his resolve crumble. A small groan was ripped from his throat as he allowed his hands to _finally_ roam around to Eren's back and slide down to grip his ass firmly, tugging him forward as he did so. Eren, in turn released his own groan and gladly fell into him.

They both moved together for a while longer on the dance floor, getting lost in the rhythm and each other. Levi's hands seemed to move _everywhere_, touching Eren in any spot he could get to. The younger man wiggled in his arms, gasping and moaning as he was groped so publically.

"Take me upstairs." Eren whispered in his ear before pulling back and pressing his lips to Levi's. At first, Levi was stunned into a bit of reality, which quickly fled once again as Eren kissed him. He caught himself eagerly returning it as well as easily taking over the dominance.

The bar had rooms above it that you could rent out after drinking too much, and Levi was convinced, none too excessively, but Eren to get a room. Levi led Eren upstairs with him to their room for the night, tugging on his arm as he went. Eren let out a giggle as he was all but thrown into the room and roughly shoved against a wall.

Levi ravished his lips, his fingers reaching the hem of Eren's shirt and tugging it up over his head. Eren's own fingers copied his, and soon they were both topless.

Levi then pulled Eren against him and lifted him up, carrying him towards the bed against the wall and dropping him unceremoniously to it with a slight bounce. He crawled over Eren and recaptured his lips hungrily before moving his lips down his jaw.

"You have been driving me crazy for _months_, Jaeger." He admitted with a nip to his ear lobe. Eren just smirked in return.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Sir." He demanded. Levi growled low in his throat and bit into Eren's neck, sucking roughly on the skin. Eren's moans echoed throughout the room.

:evi then decided to kiss his way down Eren's chest, biting into his hip as his fingers unbuckled his belt. He sat up then, to tug at Eren's boots, tossing them over his head before returning to it's original task. But Eren's pants and underwear came off in one motion, exposing his erection to Levi's gaze.

Unable to help himself, Levi moved in for the kill right away, sucking Eren into his mouth eagerly. The body below him stiffened and a strangled gasp echoed in the room, "Levi!" Eren called out.

Impatiently, Levi coated his fingers in saliva and slipped one into Eren's tight entrance, his groan of pleasure vibrating on Eren's cock, making the boy whimper. Eagerness rushed the preparation, and soon Eren found a second and third finger stroking the inside of him. "Ah! Levi!" he called again, twisting his hips, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain as Levi hit his prostate. The older man pulled away from the body below him and crawled up it instantly, deeming him ready.

"Is this what you wanted all along, Eren? To drive me so made that I'll take you roughly?" Levi taunted as he slicked up his own weeping erection with more saliva. He didn't give Eren time to speak as he then roughly slammed his hips forward, engulfing himself inside the willing body below him.

Eren's back arched in pain off the bed and a few tears leaked from his eyes as his nails dug into Levi's biceps. Realization hit Levi then, and his head lifted, "You're a virgin?!" He couldn't help but yell. Eren gasped out a laugh, but as Levi attempted to sit up, he tightened his legs around his hips and tugged them together again with another gasp.

"D-don't." Eren demanded weakly, enjoying the temporary loss of control as Levi's eyes closed when he was engulfed fully once again.

The thought of stopping escaped as Eren continued to grunt and gyrate his hips upward towards Levi. The older man quickly gave in and slammed back down, unable to help himself. Eren whimpered again, but his head fell back as he whispered, "More."

Levi gathered the boy below him into his arms, making him warp his arms around his neck tightly. He left arm fell around Eren's form and his right gripped his hip. He tilted his own hips to the side as he held himself up, and plunged forward once more, his tight grip on Eren's hip tugging at the same time.

After a few more thrusts, Eren's head was tossed back once more. His thighs tightened around Levi's hips and his nails drew blood down his back. With that reaction, Levi began to pull out and slam back in with abandon.

The two slammed together continuously, Eren's own hips rising to meet Levi's. He knew they would both have bruises tomorrow, but neither cared at the time. It wasn't much longer until Eren started to toss his head back and forth repeatedly, his breathing becoming irregular and all he could do was release a sting of non stop moans.

Levi whimpered himself as the walls around him tightened, white ribbons escaping from Eren as his back arched farther than ever, calling out, "LEVI!"

A few more pumps and Levi was coming inside Eren's body as well, gasping for more air as his eyes closed and his own head fell backward.

Levi rolled to the side to fall next to Eren in bliss as they both lay there, slowly coming back to earth. Neither spoke another word for a long time. Then.. doubt and fear crept into Levi's chest.

"Don't worry, sir. It's not like I expect anything. I know your heart belongs to Erwin." Eren finally spoke. Levi jerked upward and glared down at his recent lover, causing Eren to laugh lightly. "What? I'm not as dense as you think I am, sir. I know about you two. But you probably know that I care about Armin in that way too." He admitted shyly. Levi was taken aback by his words.

"Then why-?" He asked aloud. Eren just smiled sadly.

"We're at war, sir. What if I die on the next mission? I want him to find happiness." Eren sat up as well, a wince screwing up his face before he fell back down and had to try again.

"You don't think that true happiness for him would be knowing how you feel and sharing whatever time you do have together with you?" Levi asked, a hint at his own feelings. Eren reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready right now to give Armin what he needs. But I'll tell him in my own time." He said sadly. Levi nodded in understanding, and so began their affair.

Now was not a time they were allowed to love. Now was a time of war. Now was for them to make mistakes and not feel. And so, a mutual understanding emerged between them as they fell back into a heated kiss. The need to escape the reality of the world and pressures from the people they cared about. In each other, they could find a few moments of peace and raw passion.

_TBC_


End file.
